The primary purpose of this pilot project is to test the feasibility of using Spanish language radio dramas (radio novelas) with call-in follow-up as a way to enhance community understanding and open a dialog about biomedical and behavioral research directly pertinent to the health of the Hispanic community in the Yakima Valley of Washington. The project will use community based participatory methods to select topics and will tap into the broad expertise of researchers within the University of Washington. Radio novelas will introduce and dramatize selected health topics within an imaginary Hispanic family (the Romeros) and follow-up radio call-in sessions will provide an opportunity for dialog between researchers and the community on the topic. The radio novelas will present an entertaining lay discussion of the health topic, the research issues and the value of scientific inquiry about the topic. They will serve to educate and engage the community. The follow-up call-in program will provide an opportunity for community members to ask questions and make suggestions to an active researcher with expertise in the field and to educate researchers about concerns of the community. Several approaches to evaluation are described. The University of Washington will partner with Northwest Communities Education Center/Radio KDNA, the Yakima Valley Farm Workers Clinic and Heritage University in this community-based participatory research project. These organizations have worked collaboratively over the past four years in a community-university partnership called "El Proyecto Bienestar/ The Well-Being Project". Evaluation data will support the development of new research proposals and expansion of the method if proven effective. The transferable products of this project will be a series of radio novelas available to other radio stations. Also, if successful, a demonstration of a tool for enhanced communication between researchers and the Hispanic community of the Yakima Valley and the validation of an important communication mechanism for future use by El Proyecto Bienestar.